You saved me
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: In this story Morderet's the secondary couple which is probably a little surprising. This is mostly a Rigleen story though. Rigby saves Eileens' life one night when she's attacked by three men who rape her and almost kill her. She is still tramutized by the event, but with Rigby by her side she feels safe like nothing can hurt her. M for sex/language.
1. Rigby recues Eileen

**One day while walking home from work at the coffee shop Eileen is pulled into an alley by some thugs and she's raped and almost murdered, but Rigby comes to her rescue. She's nervous because she'd never been so in love with a guy before. She turns to her best friend Margaret for help. This story's somewhat of an AU story because instead of Magraret working at the coffee shop with Eileen, she works at the park with Mordecai, also Rigby's tougher in this story than he is in the show.**

Eileen had just finished her graveyard shift at the local coffee shop. She lives a ways away from the coffee shop so she has to walk 20 minutes in order to get back home. She has never felt afraid when she walked home from work before, but tonight was different. It was late and really dark out, and she had no one to walk home with her.

Eileen is walking down the street alone frightened and she says to herself trying to calm down "It's going to be okay, Eileen, you'll be home in no time at all. There's no need to fret." just then she's pulled into a dark alley by three strange men.

She sees the men toppling over her as they begin taking off her clothes laughing evilly.

One of the men by the name of Peter Xavier begins to stroke Eileens' hair as he says to his two friends "This poor sexy babe's scared out of her mind."

His friend George Alexander says to Eileen "No need to be scared hon, we won't hurt you, promise."

The thrd man by the named of James Rogers asks Eileen "Do you have any experience?"

Eileen knew James was asking if she had any sexual experience. She just shook her head no because she was too afraid to say anything.

Peter says "Well then prepare for the best education of your life, hon."

Eileen starts crying and says "LET ME GO!" she then begins to break free from the grips of the three men and starts to run away, but unfortnately, they catch up to her and tackle her to the ground.

James shouts "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE, YOU BTICH!"

Eileen cries and says "PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU WANT ME TOO! JUST DON'T RAPE ME, PLEASE!"

Peter scoffs and says "Begging ain't gonna help you, bitch!"

George then sticks his penis inside Eileens' mouth and says "NOW SUCK ON IT, YOU BITCH!"

Eileen doesn't know what else to do, so she just sucks on Georges' genitals crying silently. Seing Eileen cry enrages the three men.

They all start beating her up shouting "YOU HONESTLY THINK YOUR CRYING IS GOING TO MAKE US STOP!? HOW FUCKING PATHETIC!"

Just then Peter pulls out a knife and holds up to Eileens' throat.

The other two chant "KILL HER! KILL HER!"

Eileen begs for life saying "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Peter says "TOO BAD, YOU BITCH! YOU DIDN'T SATISFY OUR WANTS SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Just then a racoon by the name of Rigby is walking and sees the men in the alley about to kill Eileen. Rigby runs up to the men and knocks the knife out of Peters' hands and breaks it in half with his bare hands.

George then asks "HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

Rigby says "SCUM LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK!" he then starts karate chopping the men and when the three men are unconcious, Rigby takes out his cell phone and dials 9-1-1.

He turns to the injured mole and asks "Do you need an ambulance?"

Eileen shaking with fear just nods. Rigby presses the call button and the phone begins ringing.

A female operator is heard on the other end. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the lady asks.

Rigby says "I need an ambulance and police. A young girl was just raped and almost murdered by three men."

The operator asks "Is the victim okay?"

Rigby looks at poor Eileen and says "She's firghtened as hell and has the shit beat of her pretty much, so, no she's not okay. She's still standing she's not unconcious or anything, although the three men who raped her are. I used my karate skills on them and was able to render them unconcious."

The operator says "Okay, we'll have an ambulance and a ploice squad out to your location in 10 minutes."

**10 minutes later**

The ploicemen show up and so does the ambulance.

A paramedic asks Eileen "What's your name, miss?"

Eileen says weakly "My name's Eileen."

Another paramedic says "Well, Eileen you should thank this gentlemen, if it weren't for him, you'd probably be dead."

Eileen turns to Rigby and says "Thanks for saving my life."

Rigby says "No problem, Eileen."

Eileen asks "What's your name?"

Rigby says "The name's Rigby."

Eileen says "I will forever be grateful to you for saving my life, Rigby."

A policemen asks Rigby "May we take you down to the station so we can ask you some questions about what you saw?"

Rigby says "Sure thing." he then goes with the police who take the three men away as Eileen is carried away to the hospital in the ambulance.

**At the police station**

The officer asks Rigby "Would you like anything to eat or drink, sir?"

Rigby is hungry at the time and has a sweet tooth.

He asks "Got any sweets like chocolate?"

The officer says "I think we may have some chocolate chip cookies. I'll go look."

Rigby says "Alright, thanks."

**3 minutes later**

The officer comes out with chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for Rigby.

He sets them down and says "There you are, sir," he then asks "Now when did you first see Eileen earlier tonight?"

Rigby says "I'd never met her before in my life, and then I see her in an alley almost killed by those bastards," Rigby shudders in fear from the memory and says "The poor girl, I hope she's alright." he takes a bite of the cookies and a sip of the milk.

The officer says "It can be pretty frightening sometimes, don't worry, though, I'm sure Eileen's going to be just fine."

Rigby looks out the window and says "I sure hope so."

**At the hospital**

Eileen is recovering from surgery that was done in order to patch up the scrapes and wounds on her body. She is being interviewed for the news.

The reporter asks her "When were you attacked?"

Eileen says "On my home from work. I live alone and I work pretty far from where I live. I don't drive and I didn't think they'd have cabs running that late at night. I'd just gotten done working a graveyard shift at the coffee shop. The men just dragged me into an alley from out of nowhere."

The reporter asks "How were you able to escape?"

Eileen smiles as she remembers how Rigby had saved her life.

She says "A racoon named Rigby came up to the men and started karate chopping them. One of the men had a knife and they were holding it against my throat about to kill me when Rigby came to my rescue. He broke the knife in half and started beating up the three men who attacked me."

The reporter asks "Can you tell us anything else?"

Eileen says "No that's really all the details I have."

The doctor says to the reporter "It's time to go now, Eileen needs her rest."

The reporter says "Get well soon, Eileen."

Eileen says "Thanks so much." the reporter leaves the room and Eileen rests her head on the pillow and falls asleep.

**In a dream**

Eileen is dreaming about Rigby and dreaming about how he saved her life once again when she's jumped by a man.

Rigby beats up the guy and says "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL! STAY AWAY FROM MY LADY!"

The man ran away in fear crying and screaming.

Rigby looks at Eileen concerned and asks sweetly "Are you alright, my lovely lady?"

Eileen hugs Rigby tightly and says "Now that you're here with me, yeah I'm just fine."

Rigby kisses Eileen and says sweetly "I'll always keep you out of harms way, my wonderful woman."

Eileen says "You know, Rigby, we've never actually been on an offcial date yet."

Rigby asks "Well, would you like to go on our first date, Eileen?"

Eileen hugs Rigby excitedly and cries happily as she says "YES!"

**In the hospital**

Eileen says "Rigby saved my life and I'm forever greatful to him."

**Eileen is thankful to Rigby for saving her life. She will begin a relationship with him. See what happens to the happy new couple.**


	2. Visiting Eileen

**In this chapter Eileen is still in the hosptial recovering and Rigby goes to visit her along with their two best firiends Mordecai and Margaret. Eileen and Rigby agree to go on a date when Eileen gets out of the hospital.**

Rigby went to the hospital along with two of Eileens' best friends Mordecai and Margaret. Margaret and Eileen had been co-workers for a long time, but after Mordecai and Margaret began dating Margaret started working at the park alongside Mordecai.

Margaret shudders with fear and says "I can't believe what happened to poor Eileen."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "I know, it's awful what happened to her," he then looks down to Rigby as he smiles and says "At least somebody was there to save her cause otherwise she'd be dead."

Rigby looks on the peice of paper the administrations lady gave to him and says "Her room is number 109. We're getting very close."

Mordecai points to one of the doors and says "There's her room."

The three go up to the room and the door's already opened so they enter. Margaret goes up to her best friend and hugs her as tight as she can trying her best not to hurt her.

Eileen says "Hi everyone."

All three ask "How are you feeling, Eileen?"

Eileen says "Much better, thanks so much for asking," she then holds out a card she made and says "This is for you, Rigby."

Rigby goes up to Eileen and smiles saying "Oh, wow! Thanks, Eileen! How kind of you."

Eileen blushes and says shyly "It's just my way of thanking you for saving me from those three men. I know if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have lived," she begins to cry and says "It's been difficult for me, everybody. No matter how hard I try to unsee what happened to me that night, I just can't stop picturing it."

The trio goes up to their friend and hug her as gently as possible saying "We're so sorry about what you went through."

Eileen grabs some tissues out of the box sitting on the dresser next to her bed and wipes away the tears.

Mordecai and Rigby pull away, but Margaret just can't stop hugging her best friend and she cries along with her as well.

Margaret says "I'm so sorry about what you had to go through, Eileen. If only I was still working at the coffee shop with you, I could've driven you home and then you wouldn't have been raped and beaten."

Eileen hands a few tissues to her best friend and says kindly "Oh, Margaret, it's not your fault. Bad things just happen sometimes."

Mordecai looks a little sad and says feeling sorry for his friend "I don't understand why they have to happen to such good people, though. Eileen, you're an amazing girl, you're sweet and smart. Nothing bad should happen to somebody like you."

Eileen sighs and says "Life can be unfair at times."

During this whole entire thing Rigby read the card from Eileen silently to himself. He couldn't stop smiling and blushing the whole time. A few times he even glanced up at Eileen as she talked to Mordecai and Margaret.

After Mordecai and Margaret got done talking to Eileen they both noticed Rigby still had the card in his hands.

Mordecai asks "Could you please read us the card, dude?"

Margaret says "Please. I'm kind of curious as to what it says."

Rigby clears his throat and reads the front cover of the card aloud. "Rigby, what comes to my mind when I hear that name," he flips it to the inside and reads the part on the left "A kind, caring, and good-hearted person **(UNLIKE IN THE SHOW! OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY! A LOT OF THE TIMES WHEN RIGBY TALKS I'M JUST LIKE "YOU NEED TO JUST SHUT UP!" IN THE SHOW RIGBY'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND HE COULD GO DIE IN A GODDAMN HOLE FOR ALL I CARE *deep breath in, deep breath out* okay I'm calmed down enough now to continue) **I'd never met antoher guy like you and I don't think anybody else would've had the courage to save me like you did. You're one amazing man, Rigby, and I'm glad I got to meet you." he then showed the card to Mordecai and Margaret and blushes as he says "There's also a picture of me saving Eileen that night, and for some reason in the picture, she's kissing me."

Mordecai chuckles and says "That's one way for her to thank you for saving her life."

Margaret saw her best friend looking over at Rigby dreamily and says to Mordecai "Maybe we should give these two some time alone."

Mordecai says "Good idea. Let's give these two their privacy." the couple then leaves the room holding hands and Margaret has her head rested on Mordecais' shoulder.

After Mordecai and Margaret leave the room Rigby asks Eileen "So when will you be getting out of here?"

Eileen says "The doctors say I should be out of here in two days."

Rigby says "THAT'S GREAT NEWS!"

Eileen blushes says shyly "I've been in here almost two weeks. I really can't wait to get back to my old life."

Rigby notices her blushing which makes him blush as well.

Eileen says nervously "I want to take you out to dinner and do something nice for you since you saved my life."

Rigby asks nervously "You mean like a date?"

Eileen blushes even more and says "I guess you could put it like that."

Rigby also blushes even more and says "Yeah, sure! Can't wait!"

Eileen says "Me either," she then yawns and says "I'm getting pretty tired. I'll see you in two days, Rigby."

Rigby walks up to the bed and pulls the blanket over Eileen who's already sleeping snoring softly and says to her "See you then, Eileen."

**Well, that was just adorable. Sorry for the little bit of strong language in this chapter, I wasn't planning on that, but then I saw the way I described Rigby and it pissed me off somewhat by maknig me think of how he is in the show. MY GOD I REALLY HATE RIGBY! I still ship Rigleen though, ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL EILEEN SEES IN RIGBY! SHE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER! This story is a Rigleen, but will also have Morderet in it. I'm writing a Morby called opposites attract and heck even that one has just a little sprinkle of Morderet in the beginning, it's nothing to major though, just Mordecai staring at Margaret and sighing lovingly. In the next chapter Eileen gets out of the hospital and goes on her date with Rigby. It's a double date with Rigleen and Morderet. Something is going to happen to Eileen again how will things go for her this time around?**


	3. He saves her again

**So here's the double date. Something's going to happen to Eileen again. What will happen this time around and how will Rigby save her?**

The couples head to steak me Amadeus **(I've written several stories based off what happened that one night and I'm okay with putting it in those stories because that's the major theme, but here I just wish I could've picked anywhere but there. I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT EPISODE! Sure the beginning was adorable and the middle had suspense, BUT THE ENDING RUINED THE WHOLE THING!)**

The gentlemen hold the doors open as the ladies enter.

Eileen says "Wow this place is great!"

Rigby says "Yeah it's pretty cool."

Margaret looks at Mordecai sadly and says "Let's not stay here too long, the memory is starting to come back to me and I just want to forget it." **(I sure wish I could just forget it, but let's face it when something's THAT devastating the memory probably never goes away. *tears up a bit*)**

Mordecai hugs her tight and says "I know, I feel the exact same way."

Eileen looks at her friends and asks "What's wrong?"

Mordecai and Margaret both start crying as they say to Eileen "We really don't want to talk about it."

Eileen goes up to her friends and hugs them as she says "Whatever happened here made you both very upset and I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Margaret says to Eileen "It's alright, you had no idea," she then turns to Mordecai and asks "Is it okay if we don't stay here?"

Mordecai says "Let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore."

The two leave the restuarant and head to Margarets car.

When they get and and get buckled up Margaret says to Mordecai "I'm so sorry about what happened the last time we were here. I don't know why the hell I did that, it was such a dumbass thing of me to do."

Mordecai kissed Margaret and stroked her feathers as he looked deep into her eyes and said sweetly and sincerely "I forgive you, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean for that to happen," just then an idea pops in his head and he unbuckles his seatbelt as he says "Here, I know where we can go. Switch spots with me, I'll drive."

Margaret and Mordecai switch places and buckle up and Margaret asks "Where are we going?"

Mordecai smiles and says "You'll see soon enough."

**At make-out mountain**

The whole ride Mordecai made Margaret cover her eyes so she wouldn't find out where they were going.

As they pulled up to a parking spot Mordecai says "Okay, you can look now."

Margaret uncovers her eyes and looks around. After noticing where they are she smiles at Mordecai as the memory from that night comes back to her. **(*squeals excitedly* ONE OF THE BEST EPISODES OF REGULAR SHOW EVER IS METEOR MOVES! *Squeals again* I really hated how Rigby acted in that episode damn bastard was way too nosy AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! The ending of that episode TOTALLY MADE UP FOR IT THOUGH! *Squeals a third time* About the first twenty times I watched meetor moves I got so excited at the end because I thought Mordecai and Margaret were finally together. Then one day while I was on the regular show wiki I saw the little info for one of the episodes and it said "Mordecai wants to ask Margaret to officially be his girlfriend." When I saw that I thought "What? I thought she already was his girlfriend. Oh well, I guess not." I got my hopes up that she was going to say yes and I got so excited *turns sad again* IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING! I GOT SO EXCITED AND GOT MY HOPES UP WAY TOO HIGH! *Starts thinking about meteor moves and squeals again* okay I'm better now. Sorry about all these long pauses in the story i have ADHD so I'm extremely hyper and talkative. Anyways, on with the story.)**

Mordecai said "Since we were at a place where we had a bad memory before this, I wanted to take you to a place where we shared a good memory."

Margaret threw her arms around Mordecai and hugged him tightly as she said "I love you with all my heart."

Mordecai wrapped his arms around Margaret and said "Same here, honey."

**Back at the restuarant**

Rigby and Eileen finish eating their meals and Rigby asks "How was it?"

Eileen groans feeling full and says "It was so delicious. MAN IT WAS FILLING!" she then belched a little and giggled as she covered her mouth and said "Oops, excuse me."

Rigby and Eileen head outside after Rigby pays the bill and the two walk around for a while holding hands together.

Rigby asks "So how have you been feeling lately?"

Eileen says "I've been doing well, thanks for asking."

Rigby puts his arm around Eileen adn asks "You still having nightmares about what happened?"

Eileen nods and says "From time to time yeah, but I also always remember you saivng me at the end of it, so the dream always ends on a good note."

The couple doesn't know it yet, but they're being followed by two druken men who just got out of a bar. The men run up to them and snatch Eileen away from Rigby as she screams. The two men begin to take off Eileens clothes and they start to kiss and lick her all over. She tries to get away but the men are too strong.

Rigby goes up to the guys and says "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY PERVERTS!" he then goes up to the two emn and begins beating them up just like he did with the three men a few weeks back. After Rigby beats them up, the men run away and Rigby helps Eileen up.

Eileen hugs Rigby as she cries and says "Thanks so much, you save me again."

Rigby shushes Eileen and says "It's okay now, honey. The guys are gone and I promise I won't let anybody else hurt you ever again."

Eileen stops crying and then she looks deep into Rigbys eyes and kisses him on the lips passionaely.

Rigby says dreamily "That's one hell of a way to thank me for saving you."

Eileen giggles and says "You're cute."

Rigby hugs Eileen and says "You're amazing."

**At the house**

After dropping off Eileen at her house, Margaret takes Mordecai and Rigby home. She kisses Mordecai before he and Rigby head inside the house to go to bed.

As the duo heads into their room Mordecai asks "So how'd the date go, dude?"

Rigby says "Amazing, man. Well, Eileen was snatched away from me by two dudes and I could tell by the smell of their breath they were drunk off their asses, I beat the shit out of though and saved my wonderful gal once again."

Mordecai gets up out of his bed and fist-bumps Rigby and says "Way to go, bro!"

After the fist-bump Rigby says "Night, man."

Mordecai heads back to his bed and says "Night, dude."

The two fall asleep intsantly and they both dream about their girlfriends.

**Rigbys dream**

Rigby and Eileen are at the fair together and they're on a ride called the tunnel of love. They seee several sweet and adorable things on the ride like a couple hugging each other, another couple slow dancing together, and one of a guy proposing to his girlfriend.

Eileen points at the last one and says "AW, HOW ADORABLE!" she then lays her head on Rigybs shoulder and sighs lovingly.

Rigby says "This ride's amazing, and it's even more amazing because I'm with you."

Eileen blushes and says "Aw, that's so sweet, thanks so much."

The two kiss as they come to the end of the ride.

**Back in reality**

Rigby smiles as he continues to dream about his wonderful girl and he mutters in his sleep "I love you, Eileen."

**So there's Rigby and Eileens date. I think that's good for this story. I'm still working on two others right now, so I want to finish those as well. Sorry if you think the story's too short. If so, please let me know and I may add more to it later on.**


End file.
